Nighttime Kisses
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Alfion kiss drabble because I have no self-control


**Title:** Nighttime Kisses

 **Summary:** Alfion kiss drabble. That's all you need to know~

 **Pairings:** Therion/Alfyn

 **AN:** A short Alfion kissy drabble because apparently I have no self-control. Also, I had the insatiable urge to write these two being all kissy-like. Let's pretend it's practice for writing kiss scenes, shall we~?

* * *

Again and again, Alfyn's eyelids drooped closed until he gave up the effort and closed his book. He turned the lantern down to a soft setting, the lowest it could go. Despite the coolness of the night, he didn't have the strength to crawl under the blankets of his bed. Surely, he would just close his eyes for a few minutes. Perhaps just a short nap before he returned to his study.

Dropping his head upon the pillow, he closed his eyes and obediently surrendered to the welcoming pull of slumber.

"Hey," Therion's voice woke him from his sleep. "You'll catch a cold if you don't get under the sheets."

Alfyn's eye fluttered open slowly and he lifted his head up from the pillow. Though he didn't have the strength to move any other part of his body. He hadn't realised how tired he was.

The soft glow of the lantern was the only light in the room. But it was enough to reveal Therion's form, leaning over him slightly. He appeared to be in the process of readying himself for bed, and despite the cold, Therion's shirt he wore under his purple poncho was open. Bronzed skin from his chest to his torso could be seen in the dim lighting. It was a little surprising, and yet Alfyn was unable to tear his eyes away.

It wasn't the taut, golden skin that drew his attention. Well, not entirely. It was the small, almost invisible scars that dotted the skin. Alfyn couldn't help but muse about their origin, feeling a mild pain in his chest at the thought of no one treating them. He also felt the urge to lift his hand and trace them with his fingertips. Trace them ever so softly.

Lifting his gaze from Therion's chest to his eyes, it was then that Alfyn realised that Therion had been studying him too. He half expected to find an expression of annoyance on Therion's face. Reasonably so, as he had just been staring at his exposed chest.

Instead he found an odd expression of...tenderness on his face.

Rather unexpectedly, Alfyn found himself all but drowning in the fondness in Therion's gaze. He yearned to reach out and touch him in some way. Slip his arms around his neck, pull him toward him, and place his mouth against his. It was a yearning, a desire that he had felt fleeting numerous times on their journey together. But he always brushed them aside.

"Alfyn."

Gods, his name from Therion's lips was almost pure torment. As was the way that Therion gently, but still very unexpectedly, brushed a strand of Alfyn's hair from his temple. To think that Therion would be the first to reach out to him. But he was glad. He never wanted to push the thief into anything he didn't want. He was more than willing to let Therion take the lead, as it were.

"Therion," Alfyn was surprised by the pleading in his own voice, and by the way tears threaten to spring to his eyes. He didn't know why he suddenly felt the urge to cry. Relief? Probably.

Without a word, Therion suddenly moved to slip onto the bed. To lean over him with his hands on either side of Alfyn's head, and his knees on either side of his body. His eyes seemed to gaze intently upon Alfyn's softly parted lips. He stared, slightly hesitant. But then he slowly, silently, eliminated the distance between them.

Alfyn released a sigh that was surprisingly trembling with relief as he lifted his hands to gently touch the side of Therion's face as his lips lightly, gently fluttered teasingly over his. He brushed his thumb against his cheeks before his fingers slid to interlock against the back of his neck.

It was slightly frustrating how light Therion's lips were against his. And yet the gentle contact made his heart flutter all the same.

Another gasp soon slipped past his lips when Therion closed his mouth over his, slowly and sensually. A tad slow at first. Hesitant even. But soon fiery and passionate. Which was both surprising and yet unsurprising. Alfyn always knew that a fire was hidden beneath Therion's dismissive disinterest. But he hadn't realised how thrilling that fire could be.

Therion pressed his body against his, one of his arms slipping around the back of Alfyn's neck as the other gripped the bedsheets tightly. His mouth moved so sweetly, yet still heatedly against his, causing Alfyn to arch himself closer, gripping his shoulders desperately.

Almost mindlessly, Alfyn obeyed every unsaid command as Therion kissed him again and again, wordlessly angling his head just right for Therion to kiss him thoroughly. He shivered from the urgency of Therion's mouth, as if he couldn't receive enough. As if he couldn't give enough.

Alfyn tried to press back, to give back as passionately, but he was also content with Therion being the one in control. He trusted him not to hurt him. And he felt that Therion could also feel that trust from him. That was why he was kissing him more passionately, wasn't it?

Slowly, reluctantly slowly, Therion pulled his lips away from his. He leaned back yet did not move very far. Alfyn's hands stayed gripping the back of his shirt. He was surprisingly unable to open his eyes. Almost afraid to do so.

"...It's getting late. We should get some sleep," Therion finally spoke. He was still so close to him that Alfyn felt his lips brush against his.

Finally, Alfyn opened his eyes to gaze up at Therion. Despite his words, Therion himself made no attempt to move away from him. And that brought a smile to Alfyn's lips.

"It's cold tonight, yeah? Perhaps we should stay in the same bed to keep warm," Alfyn suggested, his fingers unconsciously tightening around Therion's shirt.

Therion stared at him for a moment before the corner of his mouth twitched into a half smirk and he uttered a soft chuckle. "Makes sense," was all he said as he leaned to the side and flopped down onto the bed next to Alfyn.

Alfyn was certain that he wore a smile that was both goofy but beaming as he hastily tugged at the blankets. He soon slipped beneath the sheets, as did Therion. He was surprised for a moment when Therion was once again the first to reach out to him, to tug him to his side.

When he buried his face against the curve of his neck, Alfyn smiled contently, while his hands gently carded through soft white hair.

Questions raced through his mind about what had happened, what it meant, and what was yet to come. And yet...he didn't want to break the silence between them. They could also wait until morning. Or whenever.

For now, he was content to sleep with Therion close to him, letting him hold him protectively and maybe even a little bit possessively.


End file.
